


Camp Secreats

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Bunk'd
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Xander is the most popular guy at camp and he has a secreat that only boys know about. He have no clue how Emma will take it given the fact shes been crushing on him. What is the secreat that only the boys know, and will Emma or any of the girls will find out? Only one way to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns' works for Disney and Disney's Bunked in anyway

Emma and Hazel have been trying to take Xander for them selfs. What they did not know Xander was popular for a reason with the male campers. He had been having sex with them. Most times he let the campers dominate him. While others wanted to be dominated. There were a few that where in between as they did not care as they just wanted to have sex. Xander had sex with each male camper more than four times but with two of them. Hooray and Ravi. Xander had sex with Hoorhay zero times as Xander could not find the little guy sexually attractive and given the fact he never takes a shower. As for Ravi he been having sex with him more than any camper. In fact they are having sex right now.

The two where naked in the woods laying on a blanket. They were just grinding their dicks into each other as they made out. Xander's hands was on Ravi's ass and was just squeezing it. As the kiss broke Ravi was kissing his way down into Xander's chest causing the muscular teen to man. Ravi just licked at one of Xander's nipples before moving on to the next one. Once he finished with both of them he licked his way down to Xander's smooth chest until he reached his shaven pubic aria. He started to give it little kisses while he rubbed Xander's nine inch dick. Ravi was soon licking on the head to get much pre cum he could before sucking almost the whole thing.

Xander just moaned as Ravi expertly sucked away. Ravi was by far the best sex he ever had. Even though Ravi was more bottom then top he still enjoyed getting fucked by the guy even if it was only four out of the fifteen times they been having sex. As Ravi sucked away Xander managed to put both of them into a sixty nine. As Xander was sucking away he squeezed Ravi's ass. This just made Ravi to suck even faster. The boys kept on sucking away even to the point they were on the edge and came into each other's mouths. Once they pulled out of each other's mouths the boys started to make out. As the kissing broke Ravi went back to Xander's dick only to shove it up his ass. Xander just moaned as his dick slipped into Ravi's ass. It did not take long for Ravi just to fuck himself. Xander just laid down and let it happen. Ravi just kept fucking himself harder and harder until he could not do it anymore. This is where Xander took over. This time Ravi was on his back as he was getting fucked hard and fast by Xander. Ravi soon came first without touching himself. This just made Xander fuck faster and harder and soon enough he came into Ravi.

It had been two days since Ravi had sex with Xander. Ravi knew Xander was a slut. He thought of himself as one too, but the only person that wanted to have sex with him here was Xander. He wished Luke was here so he can at least have another person that wants to fuck him. Ravi thought like Xander and did not care for Hooray sexually and the bathing completely turned him off. He never thought it was possible that someone was worse at bathing then Luke. More he thought about Luke the harder he got. He even thought he was going crazy as he thought he heard him. As he turned around he thought he was really going crazy as he was seeing him right in front of him. Luke ran up to Ravi giving him a huge hug.

"Oh how I missed you. The penthouse is not the same without you. I was staving myself crazy the first week being alone."

"Brother your really here?"

"Yah silly. How have you been?"

"Very well but I have been you know."

"Oh I see, so there is no cute boy here to help you out with that?"

"There is but he's busy right now with another camper if you know what I mean."

"Oh I see so he's the slut around here and I thought you would be."

"Well given the fact I follow the rules and make things my kind of fun, no"

"Yah that will do it. At least you had somebody to mess around with. I just had Stuart and that has only been a onetime thing."

"We could you know go somewhere and take care of our problem."

"That is one of the smarts things I heard you say."

Ravi soon took a blanket with him and the Ross boys where off to have some brotherly sex. Once they were deep enough into the woods the boys did not waste anytime setting up the blanket and making out. Cloths went flying and soon they were naked. Ravi soon was on his knees sucking away on Luke's seven and a half inch dick. Oh how Ravi missed this monster. The only person that was bigger was Xander but he is older than Luke so it made sense that Xander should be bigger. As Ravi sucked away while jacking himself off Luke just moaned. Ravi is indeed a better cock sucker then Stuart. Luke was soon on edge and knew Ravi would just love his cum so he did not warn him at all. As for Ravi he knew it was coming and just sucked faster to get all of his brother's cum as possible. Soon enough Luke came into Ravi's mouth.

Once Ravi swallowed the load he quickly went on his hands and knees. Luke just smiled and got behind Ravi. It was Ravi's turn to moan now as he was being rimmed by Luke. While he was being rimmed he felt two fingers go into his ass. Ravi just moaned while being finger fucked. After Luke enters a third finger into Ravi's ass he was ready to be fucked. Luke aimed his dick into Ravi's hole and slid in with ease. The boys gave out a moan and soon the fucking began. Luke just fucked hard and fast into is little brother. Both boys just moaned. Luke was going faster and harder. As for Ravi he knew that Xander may be little bit bigger then Luke but Luke was a better fuck as they been fucking since he was ten and Luke eleven. Luke was soon once again on the edge so was Ravi and he was the first one to cum. This just pushed Luke over the edge as he came into Ravi's ass.

What they did not know was Xander saw the whole thing as he was jacking off. He wanted to know who this other boy was as he never seen him before. Ge thought it might be a new camper that happen to show up late. He also was amazed the mystery boy had to have the biggest dick then all the other campers. He even would love to suck that thing and get fucked by it.


	2. Chapter 2

Xander soon was making his way back to his cabin when he saw the cute little blond boy named Timmy taking a piss near a tree. Xander just licked his lips when he saw Timmy's dick. Xander's dick really got hard. Before Timmy knew it Xander was on his knees sucking away on the kid's dick. The older boy tasted little bit of the younger boy's piss and did not care. Timmy just moaned as the expert worked on his dick once again. Timmy might not have been a real camper of the camp but that did not stop Xander from enjoying the boy. Timmy was soon getting close and was quickly face fucking the older boy. Xander enjoyed this and can't wait to make Timmy cum even if it will be a dry one.

Soon it happened as Timmy started to shake. Xander just kept sucking away as Timmy had his dry cum. Once it was all over Timmy put his dick away and Xander went back to his cabin to relive himself once again. Luckily their cabin had a bathroom even if it was a small one. When he got out he saw the same boy in his cabin with Ravi. Ravi for one smiled as Luke just looked around.

"Oh Xander I would like you to meet my brother Luke."

"So this is Luke. I heard so much about you."

"Hope not too much."

Emma soon came into the cabin with Zuri.

"I swear I thought I saw someone that looked like..."

Emma was cut off when she saw Luke and gave him a big hug.

"So it is true you really are here."

"Yup."

Zeri also hugged Luke.

"So how long are you here for?" Zuri asked.

"Not long just for today."

"Well then let girls show you around." Emma said.

Luke was soon getting a tour around the camp. While that was happening Xander just looked at Ravi with a smile.

"You are horny aren't you Xander.

"Yes I am."

It did not take long for the two of them to go to their spot to mess around. Ravi was already naked and on his knees sucking away at Xander's dick. Xander just gave out a moan while rubbing the back of Ravi's head. This just made him suck even more. Soon enugh Xander was face fucking Ravi. Ravi's own dick was pullsing and soon Xander shot his load into Ravi's mouth. Once Ravi pulled out the two started making out. Their hands went all over each other's bodies.

Xander broke the kiss just to kiss his way down to Ravi's dick. He started on the neck sucking it lightly so not to leave a mark. Then he worked on his nipples. Ravi just kept on moaning while Xander kissed and sucked his way down. Soon enough Xander was on his knees sucking at Ravi's sack. Ravi just rubbed the back of Xander's head as he went to work. Xander was now licking the shaft of Ravi as the boy kept moaning. Before the boy knew it Xander had his whole dick in his mouth.

Xander started to suck slowly at first but he picked up a little bit of speed soon enough. Ravi just kept on moning until he was on edge. Before he knew it he was shooting his load into Xander's mouth. Xander was more than happy to swllow the boy's load. Once Xander swllowed all the cum that Ravi shot the two of them made out once again. The two ended up leaning up agents a tree. That's when Xander turned him around to get a view of Ravi's tight ass. Xander just licked his lips before sucking on his fingers and placing them into Ravi's ass.

Ravi just moaned while Xander's other hand rubbed his chest and played with the boy's nipples. Once Ravi was nice and ready Xander slid his dick slowly into Ravi's ass. Ravi just gave out a moan as he can't wait to be fucked again. Xander soon picked up some speed causing more moans to come out for the both of them. Xander did not want to go to hard and cause Ravi to hit his head onto the tree. Before they knew it they were both on edge.

Xander came first deep inside of Ravi. Once Ravi felt cum shooting into his ass he too started to shoot his load that happened to land onto the tree. While the fucking was taking place someone was watching and that happened to be Luke. Luke's eyes widen seeing the action for the first time. The only time he saw his brother get fucked was by him when they made a sex tape together. Luke's dick was very hard and he needed relief. He did not want to barge in and ruin his brother's fun so he headed somewhere else in the woods to relive himself.

As was on his way he saw a cute boy that looked like he's been in the woods for a while. Timmy saw the big tent in Luke's shorts and smiled. Luke smiled back. The two soon where making out. Their hands moved all over each other. Luke was amazed on two things. One this boy is a great kisser and two, for someone that looked like he been the woods for a while he did not smell bad at all. Once they broke the kiss they smiled once again. Both boys wanted the same thing and that was sex. Now the question is who will be fucked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapterplease let me know and feel free to read my other stories


	3. Chapter 3

Timmy being use to being the one to dominate pulled his pants and boxers down reveling an impressive size dick for his age and height. Luke just smiled and licked his lips. He thought why not get dominated by this cute boy. After all Luke had been fucked by Ravi a few times. Luke was quickly on his knees sucking away at Timmy's dick. Timmy just moaned as he never thought another boy would do this. Given the fact he was not a 'camper.' Luke was sucking the whole five inches with ease and when e pulled out he just sucked on Timmy's balls making Timmy moan even more. Even Xander did not do that.

Once Luke went back to sucking Timmy's dick he was being face fucked. Timmy was really getting into it as he moaned even louder. Luke did not mind as he was rubbing his coved dick. Timmy saw this and pulled his dick out of Luke's mouth. He went on his knees and just rubbed Luke's bulge and looked up at him. Luke got the hint and pulled down his pants and boxers reveling his monster to Timmy.

Timmy licked his lips before starting to suck Luke's dick. Luke just moaned as Timmy sucked away. Luke put his hands in the back of Timmy's head. This just made Timmy suck even faster and faster making Luke even more. Luke soon reached out and started jacking off Timmy before Luke put themselves into a sixty nine. As the boys sucked away they could not help to moan making the blow job even better. Every time Timmy sucked away the better he was getting to the point Luke was closer on edge then Timmy.

After a few more sucks Luke hot his tasty load into Timmy's mouth. Timmy enjoyed the taste as he slowed all of it. Once Timmy swallowed Luke's cum he began to shake as he was getting his dry cum. Once Luke stopped sucking the two of them began making out. Once the kissing broke Timmy spread his ass showing his hole. Luke saw this and licked his lips and looked at Timmy who just smiled and nodded. Luke quickly started rimming Timmy causing the younger boy to moan. The more Timmy moaned the more Luke was rimming him.

He soon added a finger into the boy as he continued to rim Timmy. Timmy really started moaning once Luke slid his finger into his tight ass. One finger then became two for awhile spreading the boys ass even more. After awhile of thrusting his fingers Luke added a third. Timmy was really moaning now and after a few more thrusts and rimming Timmy was ready to go being fucked.

Luke soon placed his still wet dick into Timmy's ass. He went slow at first so Timmy can get use to it. Timmy just moaned as every inch went inside his hole until Luke was all the way in. Once inside the two began making out and soon Luke began fucking slowly. In no time Timmy began moaning even more and more as Luke picked up his pace. Luke was really starting to fuck Timmy hard and fast. If any came across the sounds of moaning they would think it was some kind of wild animal. Soon Luke was on edge and could no longer hold back, but before he shot his load into Timmy's ass, Timmy shot his first watery load himself. This just made Timmy happy and Luke fucking faster until he really shot his load into the boys ass. Timmy and Luke shared Timmy's first cum and they soon made out one more time before getting dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

What Timmy and Luke did not know was Xander saw Luke fucking the cute boy when he was on his way back to camp after he finished fucking Ravi. Xander was amazed that Timmy let Luke fuck him. Normally Timmy did the fucking. At this point Xander needed Luke bad. After Timmy walked away more into the woods was when Xander made his move.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Oh hey Xander just kinda got lost that's all."

"Oh let me help you find your way back."

Xander came closer to Luke and pushed him into a tree. Luke just looked into the lust filled eyes of Xander and the two soon started to make out. Xander kissed with great skill. Luke was amazed and knew Xander was the bigger slut then Ravi was. The kissing broke so Xander could suck on Luke's neck. Luke just moaned and soon felt Xander grabbing his dick throw his pants.

Xander counted to rub Luke's dick before removing each others shirts. This time it was Luke who was kissing. Xander was impressed of the skill that he had. He thought only Ravi was this good. Luke soon worked on Xander's pecks before sucking onto his nipples. As Luke was kissing and sucking on Xanders upper chest he undid Xander's pants. They soon fell reveling he did not have boxers on.

Luke soon grabbed hold of the big dick and started to jack him off. Xander gave out a moan and the moan only got louder when Luke went on his knees and started to suck him. This would be the first big dick he had in his mouth. Xander kept moaning on how great the blow job was. Xander wondered how many boys did Luke messed around with. Xander hope his record was in tacked with being a hundred and fourteen that now became one fifteen. Yup Xander had been a slut even before he went to camp when he was ten.

Xander's balls where soon being sucked on something that only Ravi had done. Xander felt he was getting close once Luke began suck his dick again. Luke knew this and sucked even faster making Xander not being able to hold back anymore. Xander shot his load into Luke's mouth five times. Once Luke stopped sucking he got up and the two began to make out.

When the kissing broke Xander went on his knees and undid Luke's pants. He quickly pulled them down along with his boxers. Xander's eyes widen and licked his lips. Luke's dick looked even bigger up close. Xander wondered if it was bigger then his own monster. At this point he just wanted to suck it.

Xander soon started sucking away and Luke quickly moaned. As Luke was being sucked he started to face fuck the older boy. Luckily for Xander he could deep throat with ease. This just turned Luke on as he started to face fuck even faster. Luke was getting close and wanted to last longer. Luke soon pulled out and went behind Xander.

Xander smiled knowing what's coming next. Xander soon was being rimmed and fingered. Before Xander knew it Luke slid his dick into Xander's ass. After only a few thrusts a naked Ravi came behind Luke. The brothers smiled at each other before they started making out. Once the kiss was broken Ravi went to face Xander. Xander quickly smiled and quickly started sucking Ravi.

Ravi quickly moaned as Xander sucked away. The force of Luke's fucking made Xander get face fucked with Ravi's dick. All three boys just moaned making sound like there was a monster in the woods. Ravi could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Xander's mouth. Xander gladly swallowed all of Ravi's cum. Once Ravi pulled out he went on his knees with his ass facing Xander.

Xander quickly started rimming Ravi and still tasted his own cum from earlier. Ravi moaned even more as Xander rimmed his sour ass. Luke just smiled as his little brother was being rimmed. Once Xander made Ravi's hole bigger Luke stopped fucking so Xander can slide his dick into Ravi's ass. Once inide the fucking began again.

Just like with the blowjob Luke's force cased Xanders thrusts into Ravi's ass. As Xander and Luke was fucking away Luke licked his lips on the sexy sight he is seeing as he fucked away on Xander. The three of them was too much into their fucking they did not her a twig snapping by someone walking. As Luke looked up he smiled as the cute blond by known as Timmy came back.

Timmy smiled on the site he came across. He quickly became hard and did not waist anytime getting naked. Timmy stood by Ravi first who gladly sucked on. The cute blond boy. After a few thrusts he went over to Xander. Xander smiled and gladly sucked away on the boy. Lastly Timmy went to Luke. Before Luck sucked Timmy's dick for the second time they made out. Once the kiss broke Luke gladly sucked away until he tasted Timmy's watery cum.

Timmy soon pulled out and went behind Luke. He quickly slid his dick into Luke's ass. This caused Luke to shoot his load deep inside Xander's ass. Soon Timmy was fucking Luke like crazy causing a chain reaction. Luke was ponding hard into Xander's ass even harder causing Xander to cum into Ravi's ass that made Ravi cum as he felt Xander's cum in his ass.

Timmy kept fucking away until he shot his load into Luke's ass. After a few more thrusts all the boys ended up coming at the same time. All four boys took a breather while Xander's dick was still inside Ravi's ass and having Luke's dick still inside his ass. Even Timmy's dick was still inside of Luke's ass. They knew they had to get back to camp and for Timmy hoping his parents pick him up or send in a valid check.

Luke knew this was only a one day visit and will miss his siblings he did have lots of sexy fun. Before he left he stood by the fire and Zuri whispered into his ear. Luke smiled and got up to follow Zuri. The two eed up having sex before Luke left. He wrote out a check for Timmy so he could stay at camp. When Timmy found out he gave Luke a huge hug. He wanted to do something else but he felt he wont be able to have sex a forth time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


	5. Chapter 5

It was eleven at night in the Ross Penthouse and Ravi was moaning loudly inside the panic room as he was being fucked by Luke. Ravi knew it might be awhile before he gets fucked again by Luke as tomorrow Ravi and his sisters are going back to camp while Luke goes on a tour to play in video game competitions. Ravi hoped that Luke would make another visit while they where in camp.

The more Ravi moaned the harder Luke fucked Ravi. Ravi was soon on edge and soon enough shot his load onto the ground. This put Luke on edge as he shot his load deep inside of Ravi's ass. Once Luke pulled out Ravi's ass Ravi quickly sucked away on Luke's dick as Luke's cum was dripping out of Ravi's ass. Luke once again moaned and once Ravi stopped sucking Luke's dick the two of them started making out.

The two smiled and knew what Ravi wanted and soon Luke slid his dick back into Ravi's ass. This time as Luke fucked away he started to make out with Ravi as they moaned. Luke then started to fuck Ravi faster and harder causing Ravi to shoot his load once again. This time onto each other. After a few more thrusts Luke pulled out and Ravi started sucking Luke's dick once again until Luke shot his load into Ravi's mouth. After swallowing all of Luke's cum the two of them started making out one more time.

A week later Ravi was sucking Griff as the new boy from camp moaned. Of all the blow jobs he gotten Ravi was way better even from his ex. It did not long for Griff to shoot his load into Ravi's mouth. Ravi was glad to swallow Griff's cum. Ravi for one can't wait to get fucked by Griff and soon turnd around lifting his ass waiting for Giff's dick to slide into his ass.

Griff just smiled as he went on his knees and slid his dick into Ravi's ass. Both boys start to moan. Griff started fuck faster and faster as they moaned. Ravi was really enjoying getting fucked by the new young boy. He never thought another boy would even have sex with him other then Xander. As Ravi was moaning louder Giff was really fucking Ravi.

Ravi soon was on edge and shot his load onto the grass. Soon enough Griff was shooting his load into Ravi's ass. Once Griff took his dick out of Ravi's ass Ravi began sucking Griff's dick to get the rest of Giff's cum. Girff moaned again and just shot a little bit left into Ravi's mouth. Ravi and Griff got up and they started to make out before they got dressed.

As they where walking back to camp Griff stopped and looked down. Ravi did not see Griff walking by him and turned around to see Griff just standing there. Ravi had a feeling there was something on his mind. He walked towards Griff and just looked into his eyes.

"What is it Griff?"

"Can I tell you something that's just between us?"

"Yah of cores."

"My real name is not Griff."

"I had a feeling it was a nick name you got in juvie."

"Well yah but there is more to my story then the camp knows. My real name is Mack."

Ravi's eyes widen when he heard the whole story. The two soon hugged and the two went back to camp. Ravi never knew anyone could do this to anyone. Ravi was glad Griff well Mack came to him first. It made him feel important. He just hopes no one else finds out as he had no clue what will happen to Griff if someone did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know and feel free to read my other stories


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now. Once I post a new chapter on FF I will post the new chapter on here at least a few hours-a day afterwords

While Ravi and Giff was having sex, Xander was also having sex with Timmy. Xander was quickly on his knees pulling down Timmy's shorts along with his boxers. Timmy was already hard and Xander was just licking his lips as he grabbed hold of Timmy's dick. Xander just started to lick the head of Timmy's dick. The younger boy started to moan as Xader licked away.

Before sliding Timmy's dick into his mouth Xander was licking the shaft a few times and sucking on his balls. Timmy placed his hands on the back of Xander's head as xander licked and sucked away. Soon enough Xander was sucking Timmy's dick causing the younger boy to moan even more. Timmy was starting to face fuck Xander and as always Xander took it like a pro.

Timmy's dick was bigger then last summer. Xander for one loved that Timmy's dick was bigger then last year even if it was not much bigger then last time. Timmy was getting closer of coming and the pro like Xander knew and stopped sucking and started licking the young boys shaft a few times and sucking Timmy's balls before starting licking and kissing the head of Timmy's dick head.

After a few more kisses Xander slid Timmy's dick back into his mouth and started sucking once again. Timmy really was face fucking Xander as his fingers was throw his longish hair. As for Xander he was squeezing Timmy's nice bubble butt and pull Timmy more into him. Timmy for one doesn't mind at all. It just makes him closer on edge. Before they knew it Timmy shot his load into Xander's mouth and Xander gladly swallowed it all.

After Xander slid Timmy's dick out of his mouth Timmy was on his knees and the to of them was making out. As they kissed Timmy could taste his own cum. Once the kiss broke Xander stood up and Timmy pulled down Xander's shorts along with his boxers. Timmy smiled looking at Xander's big dick. The only dick that was bigger was Luke's. Timmy hoped that Luke will come back.

Timmy just smiled at Xander before grabbing Xander's dick. Timmy slowly started jacking the big dick causing Xander to moan. As Timmy was jacking of Xander he was rubbing his big balls. Xander soon started playing with the young boy's hair. Timmy looked up at Xander with a smile before sliding Xander's dick into his mouth.

Xander quickly started moaning as Timmy sucked away. Xander's hands soon went throw Timmy's hair. Soon Timmy was deep throating Xander's dick. Xander was getting closer and closer to his edge. Soon Xander could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Timmy's mouth. Timmy gladly swallowed all of Xander's load. Once Xander's dick was out of Timmy's mouth Xander went on his knees.

The two started making out again and when the kiss broke Xander went on all fours. Timmy smiled and his dick was once again hard. Without rimming the older boy Timmy easily slid his dick into Xander's ass. Xander quickly moaned. Timmy just smiled and started to fuck away. The faster and harder Timmy went the louder Xander moaned. Timmy loved fucking the older boy.

He missed fucking him after camp was over, as Xander was always bottom. He wondered if the new boys where bottom too. One boy caught his eye and that was Griff. As Timmy was fucking away he wondered what he looked like naked. The more he thought about it the harder and faster he was fucking Xander. The fucking became to much for Xander as he shot his load onto the ground.

Timmy did not last much longer after that as he shot his load deep inside of Xander's ass. Once he pulled out some of Timmy's cum was just leaking out. Timmy just smiled and gave Xander's hole a few licks before getting up to pull his boxers and shorts back up. As for Xander it took him awhile to do the same, and when he did Timmy was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this last chapter for now please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
